the GazettE em: Vamos ao cinema!
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Que se faça a vontade das crianças! E nunca pense em dormir durante uma sessão...
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** the GazettE em: vamos ao cinema!

**Autora:** Gemini Sakura

**Categoria:** Bandas

**Fandom:** the GazettE

**Casal:** AoixReitaxRuki, AoixUruha (e o Kai tandinho ficou sozinho - por enquanto xD)

**Gênero:** Shonen-ai, Humor

**Classificação:** 18

**Status:** Completa

**Sinopse:** Que se faça a vontade das crianças! E nunca pense em dormir durante uma sessão...

**Direitos Autorais:** Ah... Eles ainda não me pertencem... Mas veja o detalhe, eu disse AINDA...

_**N/A:** Tentativa frustrada de fazer humor XD Yuu é péssima em humor! Dêem um desconto xD Mas não deixem de deixar (?) reviews!_

_Ah é! Eu amo A Era do Gelo e como precisava de um filme... Foi ele XD_

* * *

**the GazettE em: vamos ao cinema!**

— Já sei! Vamos ao cinema! – falou empolgado Uruha, que estava sentado no sofá, abraçado ao braço de Aoi.

— No cinema Uru...?! – Aoi olhou-o de canto, um tanto preguiçoso.

— Ah! Qual é Aoi! Não seja chato! – pronunciou-se Ruki, voltando da cozinha com um pedaço de chocolate em mãos e parando ao lado de Reita, que estava também sentado no sofá.

— Tudo bem... – O moreno deu de ombros.

— E que filme iremos assistir? – questionou Reita.

Uruha, Ruki e Kai se entreolharam e falaram em coro:

— A Era do Gelo!

Agora fora a fez de Aoi e Reita se olharem e falarem juntos:

— Como é!?

— Não poderia ser algum filme tipo... De... Hm... – Aoi fez-se pensativo e Reita completou:

— Terror...? Suspense...?

— Nããããããoooo!!!! O Uru-chan morre de medo! – falou Ruki, pensando no amigo e em si próprio também.

— E além do mais, A Era do Gelo é tão legal!!! – Kai falou e Ruki e Uruha assentiram, já quase implorando para os outros dois.

O moreno e o loiro suspiraram e Uruha disse, puxando Aoi para mais perto, fazendo manha.

— Façam duas crianças e meia felizes...!!!

— Hey! – Ruki fez beicinho, olhando torto para Uruha, que sorriu de canto. – Rei-chan... Por favor...! – Insistiu o vocalista, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Reita. Este olhou para Aoi e ambos deram de ombros.

— E então...? – Kai perguntou, ajoelhando-se na frente do sofá, olhando de Reita para Aoi, de Aoi para Reita. Aoi passou uma mão em seus cabelos, suspirou e falou um pouco desanimado:

— Vamos lá então...

oOo

Na fila dos ingressos, no meio de algumas (muitas) crianças e seus pais, Ruki, Uruha e Kai estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mais pareciam três crianças do que três homens feitos.

Enquanto isso Reita e Aoi estavam perto da entrada, esperando-os e tentavam a todo custo disfarçarem o pequeno incômodo que sentiam por estarem prestes a entrarem em uma sessão onde, provavelmente, teriam muitas, mas muitas mesmo, crianças. Viram o trio de longe escolherem os lugares e em seguida indo comprar pipocas e refrigerantes, logo foram até o moreno e o loiro.

— Só conseguimos lugares lá atrás... Ta tudo cheio! – Ruki falou descontente. O baixinho queria ter ficado exatamente no meio. – Mas então, vamos entrar?

Receosos, Reita e Aoi pegaram seus ingressos e seguiram para a fila. Logo estavam dentro do cinema. As três "crianças", animadas, foram para seus lugares: penúltima fileira, nas últimas cadeiras.

Aoi e Reita pararam assim que entraram no local. A maioria das cadeiras já estavam lotadas, cheias de crianças com seus pais.

— Pelo menos tem adultos também... – falou Aoi, tentando animar.

— É... Mas nós temos três crianças junto e que se deixarmos irão fazer uma algazarra! – observou Reita, que olhou na direção dos outros, vendo-os chamarem a atenção de todos a volta.

Ruki brigava com Uruha, pois queria ficar em seu lugar. Uruha discutia – sozinho – com Kai, pois estava no lugar de Aoi. E Kai tentava chamar os outros dois, que ainda estavam parados, lá em baixo na entrada, para irem se sentar logo.

— Acho que já estão fazendo algazarra... – falou Aoi, quase que frustrado, fazendo sinal com a mão para Kai que já estavam indo.

— Vamos logo antes que alguém acabe surtando lá...

Caminharam até seus lugares e antes de Reita entrar na fileira, falou baixo, perto do ouvido de Aoi, para que este escutasse:

— To me sentindo o "pai" nessa história toda... Olha só! Parecem que viraram crianças de uma hora para outra! – Reita viu Uruha e Ruki jogarem-se pipoca. Aoi riu e completou:

— E eu a mãe então...

— Aooooiiiii!!! O Kai não quer sair do seu lugaaarrrr!!! – Uruha quase esperneava, pois Kai AINDA estava no – suposto – lugar de Aoi.

— Calma Uru... Eu vou ficar ali do outro lado...! – tentava acalmar o outro guitarrista, indo sentar-se ao lado de Ruki.

— Tudo bem... – Uruha olhou de canto, ameaçadoramente para Kai – Kai... Você tá ferrado comigo...! – Uruha virou-se para frente, começando a comer sua pipoca e tomar seu refrigerante.

Ruki desistira de tirar Uruha de seu lugar, ficando ao lado de Kai, que estava ao lado deste.

— Rei-chan... – chamou manhoso o vocalista.

— O que foi Ruki? – perguntou quando estava passando à sua frente.

— Você vai ficar mesmo do lado do Aoi...? – falou um pouco emburrado.

Reita olhou para Aoi, que segurou um riso e sem aviso sentou-se na outra cadeira, puxando Reita pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar-se no lugar onde estava. Ruki sorriu levemente, segurando uma das mãos do baixista.

Quando as luzes se apagaram e na tela do cinema começou a passar o filme, todos ficaram quietos, não mexiam um músculo sequer.

Uruha estava quase deitado na cadeira, com o pote de pipocas entre as pernas e a lata de refrigerante na mão. Kai olhava atentamente para a tela, estava sentado normalmente, com o pote de pipocas em cima do colo e o refrigerante posto em cima do braço da cadeira. Ruki estava vidrado no filme. Nem piscava. Estava com os pés em cima da cadeira, abraçando as pernas, apenas para que não escorregassem. O pote de pipocas no chão – vazio - e a lata de refrigerante esquecida em sua mão, enquanto outra mão continuava segurando uma das mãos de Reita.

Reita havia apoiado sua cabeça na mão e seu braço estava apoiado no braço da cadeira. Olhava para a tela sem muito interesse, mas vez ou outra deixava que uma risada baixa saísse. Aoi estava literalmente jogado na cadeira; estava encostado na parede, com uma perna em cima da cadeira, sua cabeça encostada no encosto e estava quase dormindo, se não fosse por Reita, que havia lhe dado um cutucão na perna. Este se aproximou um pouco do moreno e sussurrou:

— Isso Aoi...! Dorme e depois se vire em falar sobre o filme – que não assistiu – com aqueles três. – advertiu o baixista.

Aoi deu de ombros, suspirando, sentando-se direito e ficando na mesma posição de Reita. Ambos escoraram-se um no outro e olharam para a tela, um tanto desinteressados.

oOo

O filme acabara, o quinteto levantou-se e saiu do cinema.  
Desde a hora em que saíram do local, as três "crianças" não paravam de falar sobre o filme, enquanto Aoi e Reita apenas escutavam, sem nem ao menos abrirem a boca.

Chegaram ao apartamento que dividiam. O trio fora para a cozinha, ainda conversando sobre o filme e um que outro assunto que surgia. E os outros dois sentaram-se no sofá. Um do lado do outro, olhavam fixamente para a televisão desligada, então se entreolharam.

— E daí... O que achou...? – Aoi quebrou o silêncio.

— É... Legal... – respondeu Reita, voltando a fitar a televisão. – E o que você achou...?

— Hm... É... Interessante... – Aoi também voltou à atenção para a televisão. E novamente o silêncio se formou, só ouviam as vozes animadas vindas da cozinha. Reita riu baixo e encarou Aoi.

— Tu dormiu não é, Aoi!? – falou sério o baixista.

Aoi deixou um sorriso de canto formar-se em seus lábios e encarou também o outro.

— E muito santo que tu é, Reita... – retrucou.

— Só espero que eles não descubram... – falou levemente preocupado o loiro.

— Vire a boca para lá! Caso contrário... – Reita interrompeu Aoi.

— Nem termine, Aoi...! Nem termine...!

Reita levantou-se, seguido por Aoi e foram em direção a seus quartos.

Na cozinha Ruki percebeu a falta de Reita e Aoi e, para não sair do meio da conversa, simplesmente gritou o suficientemente alto, para que ambos escutassem:

— E então Rei-chan! Aoi-kun! O que acharam do filme...!? – nenhuma resposta.

Uruha então também gritou:

— Hey! Queremos suas opiniões! – novamente nenhuma resposta. Kai arqueou a sobrancelha e chamou por ambos:

— AOI?! REITA?!

Nenhuma resposta viera e apenas escutaram a porta da frente sendo batida – não com tanta força – e um total silêncio predominou por alguns minutos, até que Uruha quebrou-o.

— É... Acho que tivemos algumas pessoas que não assistiram ao filme... Ruki...? – Uruha voltou-se para o vocalista, que exibia um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Kai...? - Então se voltou para o moreno ao seu lado, que também tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Eu vou amar torturar aqueles dois...! – falou Ruki com um brilho a mais no olhar.

— Correção Ru-chan... Nós... Nós vamos amar torturar aqueles dois... – corrigiu Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Vingança I

A manhã finalmente chagara e os rapazes do the GazettE ainda dormiam. Bem, pelo menos dois deles. Reita e Aoi dormiam esparramados em suas camas. Um sono bom, um pouco pesado, mas dormiam serenamente, nem sequer se mexiam. Suas respirações estavam calmas e chegavam a quase babar nos travesseiros.

Aoi apenas com um fino lençol lhe cobrindo da cintura para baixo, dormia com uma boxer e uma camiseta, deitado de barriga para baixo, um braço por de baixo do travesseiro, enquanto o outro estava do lado de sua cabeça e uma de suas pernas estava para fora do lençol, quase caindo da cama.

Reita dormia totalmente descoberto, apenas usando uma calça de moletom. Estava de lado, de frente para Aoi, e estava com pelo menos um terço de seu corpo para fora da cama, se se mexesse com certeza cairia.

Do outro lado da porta do quarto, Ruki – com uma terrível cara de sono, Uruha – um tanto animado para ser apenas 7 horas e, Kai – um pouco cansado, mas não menos animado que Uruha.

— Ah Uru! Tínhamos mesmo que fazer isso tão cedo? – reclamava baixo Ruki, mas mesmo assim amando estar prestes a fazer sua vingança.

— Culpa o Kai, ele que teve a brilhante idéia de torturar eles todo o dia! – falou Uruha.

— E tu nem gostou né Uru? – colocou Kai, olhando para Uruha e sorrindo.

— Ninguém mandou eles resolverem dormir no mesmo quarto... Eu tinha planos para eu e o Aoi ontem à noite... – defendeu-se o loiro.

— Fazer o que se ficaram com medo... – falou Kai, despreocupadamente.

— Putz com toda essa animação é para contagiar! – brincou Ruki – Vamos começar a infernizar o dia desses dois! – Ruki falou animado e os outros concordaram.

Adentram no quarto sem fazer barulho. Ruki olhou para o moreno e para o loiro e falou baixo.

— O Reita é mais fácil para acordar, fiquem os dois com o Aoi...

Uruha e Kai fizeram um gesto positivo para Ruki, este foi para perto da cama do baixista.

— Você vai pela esquerda e eu pela direita. – Uruha falou para Kai.

Ambos foram para seus lugares e quando Uruha fez um sinal com a cabeça, Ruki jogou-se por cima de Reita, gritando.

— REEEIIII-CHAAAANNN!!! BOOOMMM DIIIIAAAAA!!! – o baixinho começou a sacudir o outro. Reita acordou num pulo, e sem perceber que estava bem na beira da cama, caiu, levando Ruki consigo para o chão.

Do outro lado, Kai e Uruha haviam pulado os dois juntos me cima de Aoi, o que fez o moreno soltar um resmungo e logo abrir os olhos, já xingando ambos.

— Mas o que pensam que estão fazendo!? Saiam de cima de mim! Querem me matar é?! – Aoi esbravejava, estava numa posição péssima para que dois malucos pulassem em cima de si. – To ficando sufocado aqui!

— Ah desculpa Aoi-chan! Mas você não queria acordar de maneira alguma... – Uruha inventou uma desculpa qualquer para que o moreno parasse de fazer birra.

Aoi sentou-se na cama, olhando para Uruha que estava sentado ao seu lado, e em seguida olhando para Kai, que estava atrás de si. Então viu Reita e Ruki no chão, o baixista massageava a cabeça e o baixinho estava agarrado ao outro.

— Pelo jeito não fui só eu que não 'conseguiram acordar' – falou Aoi olhando de canto para Uruha e Kai, que deram de ombros.

Kai levantou-se da cama, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Aoi.

— Bom dia Aoi-chan! - em seguida voltou-se para Uruha, também depositando um beijo na bochecha deste. O loiro retribuiu, puxando Kai um pouco mais próximo e lhe dando um breve selinho. Aoi ficara olhando a cena descrente. "Desde quando Uruha e Kai têm um caso?". Logo, Kai saiu do quarto, dando uma última olhada para Uruha, que piscou para o baterista. Uruha então, olhou para Aoi, sorrindo.

— É, tenha um bom dia Aoi-chan! – falou Uruha, com um sorriso em seus lábios, depositando um beijo rápido na boca do moreno e também saindo do quarto.

Ainda no chão, Ruki encheu a face de Reita de beijos e com um sorriso em seus lábios falou.

— Vou te esperar lá na cozinha Rei-chan!

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Deixando Reita no chão, sentado, ainda tentando entender o que fora tudo aquilo...

— Será que eles esqueceram? – indagou Aoi.

— Hm... Não sei... E também não estou com muita vontade de saber... – falou Reita, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Aoi deu de ombros e voltou a se deitar, esperando que Reita saísse do banheiro.

oOo

Já na cozinha, o triozinho já planejava outro ataque para os dois dorminhocos.

— Hey Uru, nada disso! Eu é que vou colocar pó-de-mico na roupa do Reita! Nem vem a idéia foi minha! – Ruki brigava com Uruha, puxando o pote das mãos do loiro, que não queria soltá-lo de maneira alguma.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que eu também não possa usar isso nas roupas do Aoi...! – Uruha puxava com mais força o pote para si.

— Não quero saber!!! A idéia é minhaaa!!! – falava Ruki, puxando novamente o pote.

Kai olhava de um para o outro. Acompanhava com o olhar a pequena discussão que ali havia se instalado. Aquilo com certeza parecia mais um cabo de guerra, só esperava que aquele pote não se abrisse e espalhasse seu conteúdo nos dois briguentos. Kai cansado de ficar olhando-os foi preparar o café da manhã para todos, deixando que os dois se matassem por causa daquele pote, afinal ele como excelente cozinheiro já tinha bolado um prato especial para Reita e Aoi, com direito a porção dupla!

De repente, ouvem passos se aproximando. Uruha larga o pote, deixando-o com Ruki, que quase vai ao chão, pois havia puxado exatamente naquela hora o dito pote. O baixinho esconde-o dentro da primeira porta que vê indo sentar-se à mesa.

Aoi chega na cozinha com seu típico mau-humor e Reita com a cara amassada. Sentaram-se à mesa, um de frente para o outro, esperando que Kai servisse a todos. Ambos não desgrudavam os olhos de cima da mesa, vez que outra olhavam para os lados. Aoi cuidava qualquer movimento de Uruha, que estava ao seu lado, sorrindo docemente, sem retirar os olhos sobre si. Reita olhava de canto para Ruki, que estava mais quieto que o normal, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ambos estavam em um campo minado, minado de más intenções de todos os outros integrantes da banda, sabiam bem disso, portanto tinham que se certificar de que tudo estava bem para continuarem por ali. Kai aproximou-se da mesa, colocando as últimas coisas do café da manhã na mesa, sentando-se na ponta e com um sorriso radiante falou.

— Podem comer!

Uruha fora o primeiro a se servir, seguido por Ruki e Kai. Aoi olhou para seu prato, depois para o café, bolachas e a omelete que Kai havia preparado. Deu de ombros, afinal, o que poderia acontecer se comesse alguma coisa, Kai não seria tão desnaturado assim! Quando Aoi fez menção de servir-se, Kai interviu, segurando seu pulso.

— Ah sim! Quase esqueci! Fiz uma coisa especial para você, Aoi e para você também Reita. – Kai sorriu para o moreno e para o loiro, levantando-se novamente, indo pegar outra travessa. Voltou à mesa, servindo Aoi e Reita e em seguida sentando-se, novamente.

— Agora sim, vocês podem comer! – o baterista voltou a comer, deixando que Reita e Aoi ficassem encarando-se desconfiados.

— Bem... Obrigado pela comida... – Aoi então levou o que parecia ser a mesma omelete, que estava na mesa, até a boca, mastigando. – Hm... Está divino Kai! Nossa...! Muito bom!

Aoi voltou a comer. Reita só então começou a comer. Kai era certinho demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Sorriu com o pensamento e também levou a omelete até boca. E mesmo negando veemente que odiava a comida de Kai, também aprovara o bom desempenho do baterista na cozinha naquela manhã.

Ruki e Uruha, apenas se olhavam. Não entendiam o que o baterista estava fazendo, agradando-os?! Podiam jurar que Kai iria por algum tipo de veneno naquela porção específica que fizera para eles. Depois de um tempo, o baixista e o guitarrista moreno saíram do local e logo Uruha começou a interrogar Kai.

— Essa eu realmente não entendi, ta querendo agradar eles é?

— Pois é, pensei que fosse jogar algum laxante, veneno ou sei lá mais o que na comida deles... – comentou Ruki.

Kai apensa soltou uma gostosa risada e um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios.

— Primeiro, conquista-se a confiança de seu inimigo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Vingança II**

O dia passara rápido, Aoi e Reita haviam sumido da frente dos amigos e estes enquanto ambos não chegavam...

— Não! Não põem isso em toda a comida Kai!!! – Ruki praticamente pulava em cima do baterista para retirar das mãos deste o potinho de pimenta e mais alguns temperos fortes e picantes.

— Ah Ruki! Deixa o Kai fazer isso aí, ele sabe o que ta fazendo... – falou Uruha, puxando Ruki para fora da cozinha, mas acrescentou – Tu sabe mesmo o que ta fazendo né, Kai? – falou visivelmente preocupado, não queria perder nenhum amigo e muito menos queria comer comida tão salgada e apimentada.

— Podem deixar a cozinha toda comigo. Vão ver o armário deles, o banheiro, as roupas, ou seja lá mais o que vocês pretendem fazer... – Kai expulsou-os da cozinha amigavelmente.

oOo

No quarto de Aoi e Uruha, o loiro separava algumas peças de roupa do moreno. Uma calça larga, preta, uma regata branca e a boxer vermelha. Deixara tudo ajeitado em cima da cadeira que havia alí, logo jogou o conteúdo do pote que carregava nas roupas do moreno.

No quarto de Ruki, Reita e Kai, o baixinho fazia o mesmo ritual que Uruha, escolhendo uma calça de moletom preta, uma regata vermelha e uma boxer preta. Pegou o pote que estava em sua mão e espalhou o pó em toda a roupa do baixista, tomando cuidado para que não caísse em si.

— E daí Ruki, vai demorar muito? – Uruha chegou por trás do vocalista, fazendo com que este levasse um susto, quase derrubando todo o pote de pó-de-mico em si.

— URUHA! SEU MALDITO! – vociferou Ruki, olhando estreito para o guitarrista loiro.

— Desculpa! Só que tu ta demorando muito! É capaz deles já estarem chegando! – observou Uruha um pouco apressado.

— Ta, ta... Já terminei! Satisfeito? – Ruki vira Uruha acenar positivamente e continuou – Vamos ver se o Kai precisa de ajuda...

oOo

— Okay! Mais isso aqui, mais esse outro tempero, mais um pouquinho de sal e... Ta pronto! – Kai falava com si mesmo, prestando total atenção no que estava fazendo. Retirou o avental, lavou as mãos e sentou-se à mesa.

— Hm... Que cheiro booom!!! – Ruki chegara na cozinha, já pronto para pegar um prato e servir-se, independente se já estava pronto ou não.

— Hey baixinho, vai com calma! – Uruha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, recebendo um olhar de canto de Ruki. – Hm... Mas bem que o cheiro ta bom...

— Por isso mesmo que quero provar! – defendeu-se Ruki.

— Nem tente Ru-chan... Esse é o almoço especial do Reita e do Aoi, não vá comê-lo. Me ajudem a ajeitar a mesa e preparar um suco. Depois é só esperar aqueles dois.

Ambos assentiram, começando a ajudar o baterista.

oOo

— Acha mesmo que estamos salvos agora? – comentou Aoi com Reita, quando entraram no apartamento – sem fazer muito barulho.

— É claro que eles esqueceram! – o loiro tentava ser o mais otimista que podia. – Mas você sabe como eles são...

— Reeeiiiii-chaaaaaaannn!!! – Ruki gritara ao ver o baixista, indo correndo até este e pulando em cima do loiro, que apenas teve tempo de segurar o baixinho, em seus braços.

— Tudo bem Ruki... Será que... Eu posso voltar a respirar...? – Reita tentava afastar um pouco Ruki de si, que o abraçava fortemente, quase o sufocando.

— Desculpa... Vem...! – Ruki soltara-se do outro, puxando-o pela mão até a cozinha, deixando Aoi rindo mais atrás.

— AOIIIIII!!!! - Agora era Uruha, que gritava. Veio calmamente até o moreno, porém sua expressão era séria. - O que andou fazendo a manhã toda heim!? Aposto que nem pensou em mim... - a expressão séria se desfez e deu espaço para uma carinha triste. Aoi sorriu de canto, puxando o loiro para si, abraçando-o possessivamente.

— Imagina se eu esqueceria de você Uru-chan... Mas sabe, eu não gostei nenhum pouco de ter que te compartilhar com o Kai... - falou Aoi com um sorriso divertido.

— Ah! Então quer dizer que eu posso te compartilhar com o Kai, mas tu não quer que eu seja alvo de mais alguém...!? Aoi, seu idiota!

Uruha se afastou bravo e Aoi apenas seguiu-o, divertindo-se com a situação.

oOo

— Ahá! Então os desaparecidos resolveram voltar! - Kai falou divertido, pegando os pratos de Aoi e Reita e servindo-os. Em seguida serviu a si e a Ruki e Uruha, este fizera birra e deixou seu prato de lado.

— Hey Uru! Não vai comer!? - Ruki perguntou um tanto preocupado.

— Perdi a fome... Pode comer a minha parte...! - Uruha sorriu abertamente para o vocalista, que sem cerimônia, pegou o que havia no prato do loiro e passou para o seu.

— Kai...?

— O que foi Reita?

— Qual é a diferença entre essas duas macarronadas? Ou melhor, qual é o motivo de ter servido vocês de uma e nós - eu e Aoi - da outra?

— Ah...! Nada de especial, só coloquei um tempero especial, diferente nessa e queria que vocês aprovassem... - Kai falara inocentemente, com um sorriso estampado em sua face. - Podem comer, não tem veneno! Garanto!

— Eu também garanto! - pronunciou-se Uruha. - Eu e o Ruki vimos Kai fazer, pelo menos eu não vi nenhum frasco de veneno por perto... - riu o guitarrista loiro.

— O que não mata engorda, não é assim que dizem? - falou Ruki com uma boa porção em sua boca - Então, o que estão esperando!? Comam! - incentivou.

Deram de ombros e começaram a comer. Um pouco de cada vez, sem pressa alguma. Ruki vendo que ambos estavam um tanto receosos em colocar muito na boca retirou o garfo das mãos de Reita.

— Hey! O que...? - o baixista não conseguira terminar de falar, pois Ruki havia simplesmente enfiado goela a baixo uma grande quantidade da comida.

Os outros presentes seguraram um riso e logo Reita saíra correndo da mesa, direto para o bainheiro, onde só fora escutado a porta sendo batida com força.

— ...? Não tem veneno é? - Aoi olhou torto para Kai. - Acho que perdi um pouco do apetite... Não se incomodem, podem comer e podem também comer a minha parte... - Aoi levantou de fininho da mesa, saindo rapidamente do local.

— Kai... Depois de hoje, acho que eles nunca mais vão querer comer a sua comida... - Uruha ria descontroladamente, acompanhado de Ruki.

— O Reita nunca gostou da minha comida mesmo e o Aoi também nunca fez tanta questão... - Kai deu de ombros e retirou os pratos do guitarrista moreno e do baixista da mesa.

oOo

— Reita...? Tu ta bem? – Aoi chegou perto da porta do banheiro, chamando pelo baixista.

— To ótimo Aoi! – falou ironicamente, abrindo a porta – Principalmente porque minha boca ta literalmente pegando fogo... – Reita pegou um pouco de ar com a boca - Tu não comeu aquilo lá, comeu?

— Não...! Ainda bem que foi você a cobaia... – Aoi riu e saiu do quarto.

— Idiota... – o baixista bufou, retirou as roupas que estavam em sua cama, jogando-as em cima de um puff que havia por perto e deitou-se na cama.

oOo

— Não vai ajudar a ajeitar a cozinha Ruki? – perguntou indignado Uruha, que havia sido obrigado por Kai a ajudar.

— Preciso fazer uma coisa. – o baixinho simplesmente saiu da cozinha, deixando Uruha fulo da vida.

Ruki chegara ao quarto sorrateiramente e vira Reita deitado, provavelmente acabara de dormir, de barriga para cima, esparramado na cama. Sorriu malicioso e ficou fitando-o com olhar predatório.

Buscou no armário, bem ao fundo de suas roupas, uma algema, seu sorriso apenas aumentava conforme suas idéias vinham à mente. Foi aproximando-se calmamente, subiu na cama, sentando-se bem em cima do baixo-ventre do baixista, algemando-o a cama.

Aproximou seus lábios do pescoço do loiro, fazendo uma trilha de beijos, calmos. Subiu para a face continuando a distribuí-los, voltou para o pescoço e subiu para a orelha, sussurrando o mais sensual e manhoso que podia.

— Rei-chan... Acorda... – Ruki agora sugava levemente o lóbulo da orelha do outro, que se remexeu. – Rei-chan! – insistiu um pouco mais alto.

Reita abrira calmamente os olhos, resmungando um 'o que' preguiçoso. Então deu-se por conta que havia alguém em cima de si, tentou usar suas mãos para retirar o indivíduo de cima, porém notou que suas mãos estavam presas. Sobressaltou-se.

— MAS O QUE...?!

— Surpresa Rei-chan! – Ruki sorriu abertamente, porém com um com um leve tom de malícia.

— Ruki...?!

— Esperava que fosse quem? Uruha...? Aoi...? Kai...? – indagou um pouco bravo.

— Não, só que... Eu não esperava estar desse jeito... – falou impaciente, vendo que o baixinho havia realmente ficado um tanto nervoso. Não gostaria de ver Ruki nervoso, principalmente se ele, Reita, estivesse submisso ao mesmo.

— É por isso que disse 'surpresa'! – sorriu, acalmando um pouco o baixista, mas não durou muito, pois logo nos olhos do vocalista podia se ver novamente aquele olhar predatório e um sorriso sacana, para não dizer sádico, apossou-se de seus lábios, fazendo com que Reita tremesse levemente.

— Agora, pode me soltar Ru... Ru-chan... – tentou soar calmo e carinhoso, tentando a todo o custo sair daquela situação.

— Ah...! Que é isso Rei-chan...!? Nós nem começamos! – falou manhoso, começando a distribuir alguns beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço de Reita, este afava cada vez que a boca e a língua do vocalista tocavam sua pele.

Ruki desceu suas mãos para o abdômen de Reita, puxando a regata que ele usava para cima. Desceu os beijos mais para baixo, sugando a pele exposta que encontrava, fazendo com que Reita deixasse – involuntariamente – alguns poucos gemidos escaparem-lhe.

— Ru... Ruki... – mal o baixista começou a falar e Ruki mordeu-lhe um dos mamilos. Reita calou-se na hora, soltando uma pequena exclamação. O baixinho sorriu de canto, continuando a sugar um dos mamilos, logo passando para o outro. Rodeou-o com a língua, prendeu-o entre os dentes, levemente e finalmente sugou-o.

O baixista arfou, respirou mais fundo e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa, frustrada, de manter a mínima racionalidade que tinha. Estava certo de que estava conseguindo puxar o que havia perdido dela, quando sentiu suas calças saindo de seu corpo, juntamente com sua roupa íntima.

oOo

Aoi estava sentado no sofá da sala, passando de um canal para o outro, sem nada para fazer, sem nada para assistir, sem Uruha, que havia saído, sabe se lá por que - para ter idéias mirabolantes... Suspirou frustrado.

— Algum problema Aoi-kun? – Kai chegara sorrateiro, sentando-se ao lado de Aoi, este olhou-o e com um sorriso de canto falou.

— Nada... Esse é o problema... Não tem nada de interessante para fazer... – o guitarrista deu de ombros, desligando a televisão e escorando-se no braço do sofá, colocando uma de suas pernas flexionadas sobre o mesmo.

— Hm... – Kai fez-se pensativo, então se aproximou muito mais de Aoi, suas respirações quase se mesclando. Este ficara parado, surpreso, o baterista fitava-o intensamente, ora os seus olhos, ora sua boca. Aoi ia falar algo, mas Kai continuou.

— Eu posso dar um jeito... Sei algo muito interessante para se fazer... – dizendo isso, uniu as duas bocas. Um leve roçar de lábios.

Aoi arregalou o máximo que podia os olhos. Não tinha reação. Já estava acostumado em roubar um que outros beijos do baterista, mas o próprio Kai fazendo isso, realmente era para se espantar. Deu de ombros, não tinha o que perder mesmo...

Puxou mais o moreno para si, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre si. Mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a língua por entre os lábios do mais novo, pedindo passagem, que foi concedida sem problemas. Exploraram a boca um do outro, sem pressa alguma. Suas línguas fazendo uma dança sensual, tentando buscar sempre mais contato.

O guitarrista moreno desceu suas mãos até a barra da camiseta do baterista, levantando-a, apartaram o beijo apenas para que pudessem retirá-la, sendo jogada em algum canto da sala.

Kai fizeram a mesma coisa com a regata de Aoi, que teve também um destino incerto. O moreno mais velho passou a sugar o pescoço do outro, deixando algumas marcas avermelhadas. Kai por sua vez, começou a explorar o corpo do mais velho, deixando que um que outro gemido escapasse por entre os lábios.

Aoi já estava com uma incômoda ereção entre suas pernas, deixou um único gemido rouco, perto do ouvido de Kai, jogando seu quadril de encontro com o do outro, que gemeu em resposta ao sentir ambas as ereções sendo pressionadas.

— Para o quarto. - Aoi falou ordenando, sentindo Kai sair de cima de si. Levantou-se também, seguindo o baterista.

Antes de chegarem propriamente ao quarto, o mais velho prensou o outro contra a primeira parede que vira, atacando sua boca com volúpia, cheio de desejo. Sugou a língua do baterista, prendendo-a, momentaneamente, entre os dentes, ao soltá-la, mordeu o lábio inferior deste e novamente beijou-o.

Kai circundou o pescoço de Aoi, afagando seus cabelos negros e sedosos, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Sentiu a mão de Aoi, literalmente, voando para a sua ereção, acariciando-a por cima da calça, já apertada.

— Hn... A-Aoi... – afastou um pouco o moreno.

— O que foi Kai-chan...? – indagou, tentando não mostrar a pouca impaciência que tinha.

— Vamos para o quarto, logo... – Aoi sorriu de canto, pressionando seu baixo-ventre ao do outro, que ofegou.

oOo

Reita olhou para baixo, um pouco assustado, porém não tivera tempo para sequer falar, logo Ruki começou a masturbá-lo, fazendo movimentos contínuos, para cima e para baixo, vez que outra os intensificando.

Novamente o baixista respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a língua do vocalista envolver o seu membro. Lambeu toda a extensão, detendo-se na cabeça, para depois, fazer tudo igual. Mordeu levemente a base, sugando o local e indo a cabeça, onde a circundou com a língua, mordeu-a e só então a colocou na boca, sugando-a continuamente.

Reita soltou uma exclamação, seguida por um gemido um pouco alto e lânguido. Tentou novamente puxar as mãos, para poder alcançar Ruki, porém o ato foi inútil. Jogou a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro quando o vocalista colocou todo seu membro na boca, fazendo movimentos, de cima para baixo, com a boca e com a mão. Intensificou os movimentos ao sentir que o baixista estava chegando ao seu ápice, logo despejou seu sêmen na boca do outro, que fez questão de sugar tudo.

Reita arfava e Ruki voltou para cima, encarando a face do mais velho, os olhos cerrados, a respiração descompassada e a boca entreaberta. O vocalista passou a língua por entre os lábios, aproximando suas bocas e tomando a do baixista, num beijo voraz, um tanto violento e necessitado.

oOo

Aoi retirou as últimas peças de roupa que estavam em seu corpo, assim como as de Kai. Fez o baterista deitar-se no centro de sua cama, engatinhando como um felino para cima deste. Kai puxou-o para baixo, colando seus lábios, começando novamente um beijo.

Separaram-se ofegantes, Aoi olhou para o moreno em baixo de si e sorriu sacana. Segurou-o com força, pela cintura, virando-o de costas para si. O baterista assustou-se com tal ato repentino e mais ainda quando sentiu a respiração pesada de Aoi, junto com alguns chupões e beijos em seu pescoço.

O membro do guitarrista roçando em sua entrada e logo este passou dois dedos pelos lábios do mais novo, que entreabriu-os, deixando que aqueles dedos adentrassem sua boca, umedecendo-os. Aoi retirou-os da boca do outro, levando-os até a entrada de Kai, forçando um para dentro, circundando o local.

Kai gemia incontáveis vezes, cada vez que o mais velho estocava aquele dedo para dentro de si, logo sentiu o outro se juntando. Os movimentos de vai e vem se intensificavam e os gemidos não eram mais tão contidos, inclusive o guitarrista arfava e atacava ainda mais o pescoço, nuca e costas de Kai. Aoi retirou os dedos de dentro do baterista, que resmungou algo incompreensível.

Aoi pegou seu membro, guiando até a entrada do outro, forçando. Ouviu uma pequena exclamação de dor, mas mesmo assim continuara, até ver-se dentro de Kai totalmente. Kai estava agarrado ao travesseiro, mordia o lábio inferior com certa força, estava com os olhos cerrados e uma pequena lágrima escorria por sua pela face. Aoi beijou a face de Kai, retirando a pequena lágrima, fazendo um carinho gostoso nos cabelos deste, que abriu os olhos e sorriu, encarando o moreno, num pedido mudo para que continuasse. Porém o mais velho não se mexeu, apenas deixou que um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seus belos lábios.

— Aoi...? – Kai praticamente gemeu o nome do outro.

— O que foi... Kai-chan...?

Este ficara em silêncio, respirou fundo e então disse num sussurro.

— Mexa-se Aoi...


End file.
